


Who is it More Traumatizing for?

by cheyla



Series: First Klaine Kit [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a kid walks in on his or her parents, who is it more traumatizing for? Kurt and Blaine are forced to figure it out after their son walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is it More Traumatizing for?

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly.

"Did you ever have this problem?" Kurt asked Blaine, twisting his hands in front of him nervously. Blaine shook his head.

"My parents' marriage was basically arranged," he explained. "After me and Cooper were born and my mom was told she couldn't have any more kids, they didn't bother anymore. Honestly, me and Cooper thought it was some sort of miracle whenever they were in the same house together outside of holidays."

"Did you ever walk in on Cooper, then?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head again.

"Cooper usually kept those excursions to the other party's place," he replied. "I don't even remember him bringing a girl home. Did you ever walk in on your parents? Or on Burt and Carole?"

"Nope," Kurt replied. "If I had walked in on Burt and Carole, you would have known about it. I don't think I could have ever recovered from that."

Blaine laughed at the expression on his husband's face.

"So we have no idea what to do," Kurt said with a grimace.

"And we have a teenage boy upstairs talking to god knows who about what just happened," Blaine groaned.

"Who do you think it was more traumatizing for?" Kurt asked Blaine. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more embarrassed. And this was taking into account all of high school.

"I don't know," Blaine replied, putting his head in his hands. "Nick would always talk about how traumatizing it was to walk in on his older brother and Wes still refuses to talk about the time he walked in on his sister. But they never mentioned anything about how the other party felt."

Kurt snorted. He could imagine.

"Should we just forgo a plan and just go up there?" he asked, not wanting to do what he suggested at all.

"We probably should," Blaine agreed mournfully. "The sooner, the better, right?"

"I suppose," Kurt sighed and stood up. He helped Blaine up and tried to ignore the puppy dog eyes and pout his husband was giving him. They would do this together.

The walk up the stairs was longer than Kurt could ever remember it being. He felt like he was taking his walk of shame.

Blaine knocked softly on their son's doorway and called his name before opening the door. Upon seeing his parents, Nico turned a bright red.

"Please tell me we don't have to talk about what happened," he begged, a pleading look in his eyes. His curly dark brown hair made him look even more desperate.

"Well, unfortunately we do," Blaine replied, looking just as embarrassed.

"Please, don't do this to me," Nico begged and turned his pleading eyes on Kurt. Kurt sighed. Nico had inherited Blaine's puppy dog eyes. "I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to."

And there was the over-dramatizing Nico had picked up from Kurt.

"We have to, buddy," Kurt said, sitting on the end of Nico's bed.

"Just please tell me it doesn't involve a sex talk," Nico pleaded. "I already got plenty of those in my health and parenting class."

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "They're already doing that in your first semester of high school? I didn't have to take health until my sophomore year."

Nico shuddered.

"It was awful," he whined. "They made us watch a video of a woman giving birth. We saw _everything._ I couldn't look at the girls in school for nearly a week without wanting to get sick."

Kurt held in an amused chuckle.

"So you were interested in girls?" he asked his son. Nico gave him a strange look.

" _Are,_ " he replied firmly. "I still _am._ It was just that one week. I mean, I have no problems, seeing as you two are my dads and you raised me to be open-minded about everything but in all honesty, I really like boobs. Like _really_ like them."

Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled at that.

"You don't need to convince us of that," Blaine said, clapping a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I've seen the magazines under your bed."

Nico blushed a deep red. Kurt grinned.

"And I've seen the pictures you hid in the shoebox in the back of your closet," he added. Nico groaned and placed his head in his hands, hiding his face.

"Please just stop," he whimpered.

"Let's make a deal then," Blaine offered. "We start a knock-first policy and if you don't mention this incident to anyone, we won't say anything more of the pictures and magazines."

"Deal," Nico agreed feverishly. "Now would you please get out and let me suffer this humiliation and trauma in peace?"

Kurt laughed and got off of Nico's bed. He steered Blaine away from Nico, seeing as Blaine wanted to say something more. Knowing his husband, that something more would only make their son more embarrassed.

"If you can't successfully block it out of your mind, we can always take you to therapy," Blaine called over his shoulder as the two parents left their teenager's room. Nico just groaned and threw a pillow after them. It made contact with the closing door, creating a soft thud.

"Therapy? Really?" Kurt asked Blaine as they made their way to their own room. Blaine chuckled.

"I couldn't resist," he claimed. "Besides, when he first walked in, I considered it seeing the look on his face."

"I don't think it was that traumatizing," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Sure it was a little embarrassing at first but it shouldn't happen again now that we've told him to knock first."

Blaine flopped on their bed and looked up at Kurt.

"Can we pick up where we left off then?" he asked. A laugh was startled out of Kurt.

"I think that mood was successfully killed by our teenager," Kurt replied, walking over to sit next to Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt down so that Kurt was lying across his chest and facing him.

"We can try and lure it back," he murmured. "I know a few tricks."

"I know you do," Kurt replied mischievously. He brought himself up so he was resting on his elbows. Blaine leaned up and planted a quick peck on Kurt's lips.

"Would you be utterly opposed if I used a few of those tricks right now?" Blaine asked, pecking his way down Kurt's neck. Kurt shuddered slightly.

"Go ahead," he approved in a hoarse whisper. However, before Blaine could continue, a loud knock startled the pair of them.

"I know you're having fun and all, but did you forget tonight is movie night?" Nico's voice came from the other side of the door. Both Blaine and Kurt sighed.

"Go pick out a movie," Kurt called and stood up. Blaine pouted but stood up as well.

"Why did we agree to have kids?" he asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"You thought they would be adorable and I couldn't say no," he replied.

"Well, he's not so adorable anymore," Blaine grumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and poked Blaine in the ribs. Blaine squirmed slightly and giggled.

"Come on, daddy. We've got a movie to watch."


End file.
